Poison
by JoanMedlan
Summary: Hinata va en una mision sencilla luego de la guerra ninja, Naruto tiene un mal presentimiento y va tras ella. ¿Llegara a tiempo para salvar a su princesa del Byakugan?


**POISON**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» -·=» «=·-·=» -·=» «=·-·=»

 **\- Capítulo Único -**

Era sorprendente el dolor que sentía, su respiración entrecortada era la clara señal de que su vida se iba extinguiendo cada vez más.

Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, estaba triste porque al final de su vida no había cumplido el mayor de sus sueños, que era estar a su lado.

Había sobrevivido a una guerra terrible, había perdido a su primo en la misma, su aldea había sido destruida y en algún momento también perdió la esperanza, era similar a lo que sentía en este momento, pero esa sonrisa sincera siempre le había recordado que habría un mañana, que todo mejoraría y que en algún momento ella podría ser feliz.

Todo ese sueño se acababa ahora cuando su vida se desprendía de su cuerpo de manera tajante y por el error de una misión.

Cuando se despidió de él en la aldea, pensó que regresaría pronto, pero no contaba con la fortaleza de los enemigos.

El día que recibió la misión había empezado como cualquier otro, se había despertado junto a él, en un día luminoso, con una calma tan palpable, con la felicidad en sus manos. Había sido abrazada desde el amanecer, se sentía amada y segura entre sus brazos. Se levantó con todos los ánimos de preparar un gran desayuno, porque sabía que él amaba desayunar mucho.

Se dio una ducha, se vistió y luego de compartir ese delicioso desayuno había marchado a la torre del Hokage para poder recibir esa misión.

Naruto estaba nervioso tenía una extraña sensación mezcla de inseguridad y mezcla de un mal augurio de que algo podía pasarle en esa misión, pero hizo caso omiso a ese sentimiento porque sabía que tenía que darle la libertad que merece.

Hinata se sintió optimista y aceptó la misión sin dudar en cuanto Kakashi se la explico.

Era una misión sencilla, sería parte de un grupo que debía escoltar a una empresario desde Konoha hacia otra aldea. Según los informes ambu, un grupo mafiosos estaban extorsionando a esta persona y por eso necesitaba protección, oh cuán equivocados estaban, más que una mafia era un clan que se había robado algunos conocimientos de las guaridas abandonadas de Orochimaru.

Dicho clan había creado una de las toxinas más poderosas que podía existir, probando en algunos pueblos cercanos y en algunos animales habían determinado que era 100% efectiva, ella estaba asustada quería creer que tal vez podría ser el pequeño porcentaje de error de los que se salvan, escupio sangre y empezo a sentir que ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, tirada en el frío suelo de ese bosque lejano, sentía cómo su vida se escapaba como el agua entre sus dedos, le hacía comprender que no era así.

Cómo deseaba verlo una vez más, al menos estaría en paz, quedándose dormida observando esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre la llenaban de alegría, sus cabellos rubios como el sol siempre iluminaban su día y esas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas, que a pesar de que había crecido y se había hecho todo un adulto, a ella le seguía pareciendo encantador y tierno.

\- Naruto cuánto voy a extrañarte - pensó - Espero que puedas aprender a vivir y seguir adelante, sé que lo harás porque siempre fuiste positivo y contagias a los demás de energía.

En su agonía un milagro, no es que fuera a rescatar su vida, pero al menos su deseo se cumpliría.

Escuchó cómo le daban una paliza a todos sus enemigos, las lágrimas bajaron de su rostro, ya no estaba segura si por el dolor o la tristeza, luego vio como se acercaba esa silueta tan familiar, ya no podía sentir sus extremidades pero aún así puedo sentir la calidez de sus manos rodeandola y levantandola un poco, su rostro reflejaba una tristeza profunda..

\- por favor no te vayas - le suplicaba - vendrá ayuda, te podrán salvar

Esas fueron sus palabras, pero se escuchaba más como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que eso iba a pasar.

Él podía observar la palidez de ella, esa piel nívea más blanca de lo habitual, la sangre que manchaba la comisura de sus labios, la pesadez de su respiración y el esfuerzo que sopesaba el sostenerle la mirada y pronunciar algunas palabras.

\- Te...amo..te..amo - Hinata no dejaba de repetirlo tal cual fuera una plegaria

Naruto sentía morir algo en su interior, sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas y sus susurros solemnes…

\- Quedate conmigo amor, quedate conmigo Hinata!- Su voz se quebraba

Reinó el silencio, cruel y mortal, la vida de Hinata, su prometida, se había extinguido dejándolo a él destrozado.

-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» «=·- -·=» «=·- -·=» «=·-·=» -·=» «=·-·=» -·=» «=·-·=»

 **Notas de la autora:**

Dia de escribir algo dramático, de esas ocasiones donde la inspiración viene en forma de tristeza.

Espero les haya gustado, comentarios son bienvenidos.

Saludos


End file.
